


Buckets of Roses

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Snow Dice Rolls [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, IT'S JUST SO SOFT, M/M, Wow this is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: As far as anyone knew, Logan was supposed to be in class right now. Which begs the question of why and how Roman is now in his room with him.“And now that I have explained why I am currently in my own dorm room, would you care to explain why you are here?”“Not, um, not particularly.”This is part of my Roll the Dice Event which is where I do random ships, universe, and genres for the Sanders Sides fandom. My prompt was Roman/Logan College AU fluff using the word bucket.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Snow Dice Rolls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610857
Comments: 15
Kudos: 154





	Buckets of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> See [here](https://snowdice.tumblr.com/post/190198404135/roll-the-dice-event) for the rules of the event I'm doing.

“What are you doing?” a familiar voice asked. Roman froze.

“Uh,” Roman said. “What are _you_ doing?”

“Sitting in my own dorm room wondering why my boyfriend is currently trying to hang a bucket over my door.

“Ah, fun,” Roman said, arms still over his head.

“… _Roman._ ”

“Virgil swore you’d be at class.”

“I usually would be; however, I received an email that my professor canceled class, and I had planned to watch a few episodes of Doctor Who since I have nothing else to do today.”

“That sounds like a nice time. Relaxing.”

“Yes,” he agreed. “and now that I have explained why I am currently in my own dorm room, would you care to explain why you are here?”

“Not, um, not particularly.”

“What’s in the bucket Roman?” Roman slowly lowered said bucket and stepped down off the step stool he’d brought with him before turning around. It was no wonder he’d missed Logan when he’d first gotten here. He was sitting on his and Virgil’s futon looking more like a pile of blankets than a person. He was wearing a grey hoody which Roman eyed suspiciously; he was pretty sure it was his, but he’d have to see the design on it which was currently hidden by the dark blue blanket wrapped around the likely thief. He had his laptop on his lap with his headphones in and was eyeing him through the glasses on his nose expectantly.

“What bucket?” Roman asked hiding it behind his back.

He gave him an annoyed look. “I am not a fan of pranks Roman.”

Roman frowned. “It’s not a prank.”

“I’ve had enough experiences with people setting me up to have a bucket of water dumped on my head, Roman,” he said coolly.

“No, no,” Roman rushed to say. “Not water! Um.” He reached into the bucket and took a couple of steps to the front of the futon. He tossed the handful of rose petals on top of his head. Logan blinked as they landed on him.

He touched one. “Oh,” he said, melting instantly.

Roman smiled and upended the rest of the bucket over his head.

“Idiot,” he said affectionately.

“I had a whole plan!” Roman exclaimed, pouting a bit. “Do you know how hard it was to convince Virgil to let me borrow his key? You’d think I was some stranger on the street standing next to his own Wanted for Theft poster! I had to pimp out my own brother to get him out of here for a few hours.”

“I’m sure Remus was torn up about that,” Logan said dryly.

Roman ignored him. “Now,” he said, removing his jacket and preening a little when Logan’s eyes lingered. It didn’t stop him from reaching forward and covering his eyes with the jacket, doing a messy job of tying the arms around the back of his head.

“What are you doing now?” Logan laughed.

“Just because you’re here doesn’t mean I’m letting you ruin the surprise,” Roman informed him seriously.

“So, I am supposed to just sit here blindfolded.”

“Watch your Doctor Who episode,” Roman suggested.

“Blindfolded?”

“Listen to your Doctor Who episode then.”

He scoffed and Roman swooped forward to peck him on the lips. “I’m trying to be ridiculously romantic. It isn’t my fault that your professor canceled class.”

“Ridiculous certainly.”

“Hush you,” Roman said, pressing another kiss to his lips. “No peeking.” He reached down to press play on Logan’s laptop so the episode he was watching started again.

He worked quickly to set up the rest of his plan even though the rose petal shower was already ruined, being sure to glance back at Logan every so often to make sure he was being a good nerd and not peaking.

“Okay,” he said after about 20 minutes, reaching over to pause the Doctor Who episode.

“No, it was just getting good!” Logan whined.

“You’ve seen it more than 20 times Logan.”

“I’ve seen you more than 20 times too,” he grumbled, but he had that extra special teasing smile on his face that he reserved only for Roman.

“Maybe I can convince you I’m more worthy of a re-watch,” he whispered into his ear. Logan tilted his head up expectantly and, just to be contrary, Roman placed a chocolate on his lips. Logan raised an eyebrow but opened his mouth to allow him to push the chocolate into it. Roman pressed a couple of lingering kisses to his jaw while he chewed on the candy.

“Okay,” he rasped. “You’ve convinced me.”

Roman smiled against his jaw and reached up to undo the jacket. Logan looked around curiously at the softly lit room. The lights were off and Roman had strung a couple of strands of mini lanterns around the room and placed three fake candles (fake because real ones weren’t allowed in the dorm and while Roman didn’t care, he knew it would stress Logan out the whole time) on a mini table he’d set up between the TV neither roommate ever used and the minifridge. On the table was a bowl of spaghetti and a plate of cheesy garlic bread as well as a few types of cookies and the rest of the chocolates. He’d brought a bottle of sparkling grape juice (again because Logan was a strict rule follower) and set it between two fancy looking, but plastic wine glasses.

“One more thing!” he said excitedly when Logan’s eyes returned to him. He scrambled across the room and jumped on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed before grabbing the rose he’d set on the nightstand in preparation for just this. He placed it in his mouth before shooting his boyfriend a smoldering look.

“You are aware that is Virgil’s bed.”

Roman took the rose out of his mouth with a glare. “Well I’m not climbing into the top bunk. I was planning on using the futon, but you forced me to improvise.” He put the rose back in his mouth.

Logan laughed softly and got to his feet. “It’s perfect,” he said. He removed the rose from Roman’s mouth so he could kiss him sweetly.

“Don’t think I don’t recognize that sweatshirt, thief,” Roman said when he drew back.

“Would you like it back?” Logan asked, eyes sparkling.

“After dinner,” Roman promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I’m now opening my Roll the Dice Event stage 3 on my tumblr @snowdice. In this phase, people can send in asks voting for different AUs or genres on my [lists](https://snowdice.tumblr.com/post/190198404135/roll-the-dice-event) to give them a bigger chance to be chosen. You can also always suggest AUs or genres to add to that list (even at different times). This stage will be open until I post the result of the next roll on my tumblr (at least 2 days).


End file.
